dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert TV
Robert TV is a Romanian-American animated television series created by Robert Slave and Louis Harbauer. The show premiered on Nickelodeon on July 23, 2014 with the episode "The DVD", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Characters Main Characters *'Robert Soulster' (voiced by Robert Slave) is the main protagonist of Robert TV. He's portrayed as a blue cat like Gumball Watterson. *'Finley Small' (voiced by himself) is the king of 123 Finley's World. he's the main protagonist of Finley's World, Finley TV, Finley Small Mystery Movies and Robert TV. *'Brian Bland '(voiced by Michael Wildshill) is the main protagonist of Brian Time, Tj's World and Robert TV. *'Daniel Sydney' (voiced by Eggy Soulster) is the main protagonist of Robert TV. *'George GoGo "Geo Guy" Conner' (voiced by Gabriel "Geo G." Garcia) is the king of 123 Geo's World. He's the main protagonist of Geo's World, Greeny Phatom, Finley's World, Geo TV, Finley TV and Robert TV. *'Santed Sailor' (voiced by Robert W. Stainton) is the main antagonist of Finley's World, Geo's World, Greeny Phatom, Tj's World and Robert TV. *'Justin Soulster Jr.' (voiced by Zack Shada) is the good twin brother of Robert Soulster and the son of Justin Soulster Sr. and Anna Soulster. He also is the main protagonist of Robert TV. *'Justin Soulster Sr.' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) is the father of both Justin Soulster Jr. and Robert Soulster and the husband of Anna Soulster. He also is the main protagonist of Robert TV. *'Anna Soulster' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the mother of both Robert Soulster and Justin Soulster Jr. and Justin Soulster Sr.'s wife. She also is the main protagonist Returning Characters *'Ricken "Rico" Koism' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the main protagonist of Finley TV and Geo TV. He also is the returning character for Robert TV. *'Einnstion "Eis" Pikken' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is one of the main characters in the animated sitcom Geo TV. He is one of Geo Guy's friends. He also is the returning character for Robert TV. Origins Robert Slave had begin working on Robert TV ''in 2005, Teaming up with Finley Small and Michael Wildshill. To voice the character of Robert, Robert approached himself, like in ''Robert's World. In 2013, Robert TV was first announced under the title of The Robuscus Life. Robert and his friends first appeared on the demo that Robert pitched to Nickelodeon on July 23, 2014. That year, Robert submitted an email to the producers at his company, Rickelodeon that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. Robert TV ''was originally planned to be a CGI animation, but Robert stated that he don't want a CGI animation, so he change to 2D animation, like ''The Simpsons, South Park, and Family Guy. As the title for the show was change to Robert TV. The series was originally set to premiere in September of 2013 with the pilot they showed to CN earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Nickelodeon (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2015). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The DVD" on July 23, 2014. After several months, Rickelodeon (Robert Slave's company) has decided to join in with Finley Animation Studios. Category:Robuscus Universal Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-offs Category:Robert's World Category:Robert TV Category:Upcoming